


He lost it.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Scary, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin lost sight of the creature that plagued the castle recently, but he was hot on the creature's trails right?





	He lost it.

Merlin had lost **it** by accident as he turned the wrong corner and now _it_ was coming after him and _they were listening._

He turned around, the flames of the candles on the cold slab walls danced from the movement, swaying till they eerily stilled.

Merlin gulped thickly, the end of the passageway was pitch black, and how was he going to find it now?

_Arthur._

He had to get to Arthur before it got to him first.

Merlin raced down the corridor, tearing down the stairs before jumping down onto the passageway and raced towards Arthur’s chambers.

He felt his boot slip on something and he tumbled down with an ‘oof’ and slowly pushed himself up to feel a warm sticky feeling, he looked down to see the passageway floor covered in **blood.**

Merlin yelped and quickly got to his feet, a little wobbly. Merlin’s eyes fell on two dead guards on the floor.

Panting softly, Merlin heart was racing. He looked at the entrance to Arthur’s chambers and his mouth opened in horror to see its doors open, the top hinges were torn clean off and creaking.

Merlin slowly, very slowly peeked in.

_Nothing, absolutely nothing was there. He had blown out the candles when he put Arthur and Gwen to bed. Only the moon’s raze shone through the glass window._

He grit his teeth and dared to call his kings’ name but when he opened his mouth to call him, he just couldn’t bring himself to call Arthur. The fear made him _mute._

Suddenly a breeze in the hallway made the flames hiss before going out.

Merlin felt himself whimper, facing the door he backed away from it, equally as scared of not being able to look behind him.

A noise, a footstep maybe…it _echoed._

It echoed again and again.

Merlin shook his head, feeling a prickling sensation on his neck. _His hairs stood on end._

Merlin bit his lip when he saw a shadow appear, a _figure_ slowly approached Merlin and the man was at a loss for words, the tears were flowing now, his mouth open in shock.

 _“Merlin…I finally found you…”_ Arthur panted, but it was not Arthur. Not his anymore and _they_ stopped listening as Merlin let out a guttural _wail_ of devastation.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one page horror story challenge. I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone is wondering about the 'they were listening' i thought it would be the ghosts of the recently dead hoping Merlin would save the others.


End file.
